


Thank You

by AndyCriss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyCriss/pseuds/AndyCriss
Summary: "A pair of emerald green eyes are staring at you. Give their owner only a brusque nod, and you both know the real reason."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2011 for a challenge on an Italian fanfic's blog. So.... there's an Italian, original version here: http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewstory.php?sid=7059
> 
> Let me know if you like this <3

Coming back to this place after nineteen years has an exceptional impact on you.   


A light breeze fills the air, giving the track nine and three quarters that extra bit of magic everyone can recall through the years.  


You feel Scorpius next to you holding his breath imperceptibly, recognizing yourself in him at his age.  


You laid a hand on his shoulder, just like your father did with you twenty-six years ago.  


Still, with your hand on his shoulder, you look up at the crowd.  


A pair of emerald green eyes are staring at you. Give their owner only a brusque nod, and you both know the real reason.  


An unspoken "thank you" floats in the air, while you turn to your son, escaping that emerald look.


End file.
